


In Summer

by nervousn8



Series: Roses and Dragons [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Minor Character Death, i just want my girls happy, it's sad boi hours, lying, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousn8/pseuds/nervousn8
Summary: Rosemarie loves lots of boys. She loves Remington and Anthony, Nathaniel and Burgess. She loves Damien and her dad. Rosemarie loves lots of girls, too. Like the Cook and her mother, and that pretty serving lady who helps make her bed. She loves Cassandra too because Cassandra is her best friend. But what happens when she stops loving Cassandra like a best friend, and starts loving her like the books talk about? But Cassandra isn't a boy, and the books only talk about boys.This could work as a stand-alone from my Inquisition fic, as it's mostly just a backstory for my Inquisitor's feelings on Cassandra.





	1. Broken Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> here's something not as angsty as my main Inquisition fic

**Fifth Summer**

"Mama! Remi took Cassandra's dolls again!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

There's a resounding whack sound, followed by a crash, and then two different sets of cries. Delphina and Tigana sigh to themselves as they leave the sun-room and step into the back courtyard. The dolls in question are shattered on the floor, and a red handprint is forming on Remington's tiny arm. Cassandra runs forward and clings to her mothers skirts, weeping at the loss of her toys. Remington does the same, although he shows Delphina his hurt arm as he sobs into her skirts. Only Rosemarie stands alone, hands clasps behind her back as she looks horribly guilty.

"Rosemarie, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"She hit me, mama!" Remington cries before his sister has a chance to explain.   
Tigana soothes her daughter off to the side, wiping her tears with a pale handkerchief.

"Remington, I asked your sister a question. You can tell me your side when she's done." Delphina placates, detaching his small hands from her skirt and kneeling to be at their height. She beckons them both closer, holding one of each of their hands in her own. "Now tell me, Rosemarie, what happened?"

"Remi took cassandra's dolls, and he wouldn't give them back. so I... I hit him so he'd let them go, but when he dropped them they broke. I didn't mean to make them break, Mama! I promise!" 

Delphina sighs through her nose, closing her eyes for only a moment. "You know you're not supposed to hit anyone, Rose, especially your brother. Nothing is more important than family, remember?"

"Right. I'm sorry, Mama."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Rosemarie crumples the skirt of her dress in her other hand, glancing up at Remington's smug expression before looking away. "I'm sorry." she mumbles, scuffing her tiny shoes on the ground. Remington sticks his tongue out in response, squeaking in surprise when delphina grabs it between her fingers and won't let go.

"And you, Remington, owe Cassandra and myself an apology. Not only did you take her toys, you tried to lie to me about it." Remington's chubby cheeks bloom a fine shade of red, and it's only when he nods without protesting that Delphina releases his tongue. "You need to apologize to Cassandra as well, Rosemarie. you're technically the one who broke her toys."

The twins shuffle over to Tigana and Cassandra, neither willing to look their friend in the eye. "I'm sorry." they say in unison, each clasping their hands behind their back as their faces grow red.

"It's okay." Cassandra responds, though her eyes remain sad as she gazes at her broken toys.

Remington gasps then, grabbing Rosemarie's hand and whispering in her ear. Her eyes grow wide and she nods enthusiastically. "We'll be right back!" she exclaims, turning and tugging Remington into the estate. Delphina moves over to Tigana and Cassandra, offering the latter a glass of water one of the servants brings by.

"Your twins grow more similar with each time we visit." Tigana observes fondly, skating her head with a smile.

"Yes, well, it seems they take after their father."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I seem to remember you being rather rowdy when we were younger." Tigana teases. Delphina mock gasps, placing a hand delicately against her lips.

"Why, this is betrayal at its finest! I'd thought we were friends, Tigana."

Cassandra grabs one of Delphina's hands, tears swimming in her big eyes. "Don't be sad, Phina! Mama didn't mean it!"

Tigana laughs gently, smoothing Cassandra's long hair away from her face as Delphina bends to kiss her forehead.   
"Worry not, Little Dragon," Delphina soothes, "your mother and Inare only teasing. She's still my best friend."

Tiny feet come thundering out of the door and onto the stone, excited whispers passing between Rosemarie and Remington as they exit the estate. "Here!" they both say, two pairs of hands holding an old knight doll out for Cassandra to take. "You can have ours." they both say, self satisfied smiles upon their faces as Cassandra shyly takes the doll from their hands. One of the estate's servants comes into the courtyard as well, holding a number of other dolls. He sets them on the blanket that had been set out for playing before taking his leave.

"You can pick more, if you want." Remington says, pointing to the pile of dolls.

"Can we just play dragon hunters?" Cassandra asks, excitement lighting up her face as the twins nod enthusiastically. The three of them take off towards the dolls, excited giggles leaving them as they sift through the pile to find the perfect doll.

Delphina sighs happily, bumping her hip against Tigana's as they both stand. "They're going to be best friends as well, wouldn't you agree?" she asks.

Tigana nods, a fond smile spreading across her lips. "I'd like to think so, yes."

-

**Sixth Summer**

The letter has been read through numerous times, though despite the tears stains and the damage, it is delicately folded and set back into its box. Delphina watches it with all-seeing, tired eyes. Even after all these months, it still hurts. The letter brought with it the last news she'd ever receive from her best friend. ' _Times are tough, my dear._ ' it reads. ' _Mathias and I intend to do something risky. I believe it will turn out in the end, and I will see you again once summer returns._ ' But summer was here now, and Tigana was no where to be found. 

The Fade taunts Delphina with better times when she used to wander in dreams. Images of her closest friend, moments that could only be memories, the life stolen from her very lungs. 

Holding on to the memory of someone so tightly makes it near impossible for them to move on, yet she remains selfish in her need to do so anyway.

"Don't cry, Cassandra." a small voice soothes from the hallway. "You'll always have me and Rose."

"Yeah!" another voice exclaims, "We'll keep you extra safe!" 

Delphina dries her own tears and moves to peer out of the doorway, watching her youngest children comfort their closest friend. Cassandra still mourns the loss of her mother, and it is clear to see. Delphina hopes that bringing her to the Trevelyan estate every summer will soothe the ache, though she knows it will take time. A mothter's love is not something easily replaced. 

She watches as Rosemarie and Remington squish their friend between them, smiling when they start to dance and Cassandra begins to laugh. To learn of death at such a young age must be traumatizing, but she has faith in her twins. They each take one of Cassandra's hands and run as fast as their little legs will carry them towards the playroom. 

-

"I don't want to sleep alone." Cassandra whispers, clutching a knitted dragon close to her chest.

"That's okay," Rosemarie says, "I have a super big bed, and I like having sleepovers with you."

"Okay." Cassandra murmurs, setting her dragon on the bed and grasping the blanket with her tiny fists, giggling as Rosemarie helps her up. "Your bed is so tall." 

"Someday, I'm gonna be tall enough to get in it without anyone having to help me!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

There's a pause, and Rosemarie studies Cassandra closely. "Do you wanna always sleep in here with me? That way we can have a sleepover  _every single night_."

"Can we do that?" Cassandra gasps, bright eyes going wide.

"Maybe. Even if they tell us no, we can be sneaky."

They both giggle as they wiggle under the covers, turning on their sides to face each other as they hold their respective stuffed animals. Rosemarie reaches for Cassandra's hand, expression growing serious.

"Mama used to have Remi and I hold hands when we slept so we could dream together. Do you want to dream with me, Cass?"

Cassandra grabs her extended hand, a grin spreading across her face. "Let's dream about being dragon hunters!" She whispers.

"Okay!" Rosemarie whispers back.

And while they may not dream of being dragon hunters, they do dream together. Delphina only smiles when they whisper excitedly about it the next morning. Dreamers aren't supposed to meddle, but her children deserve only the best dreams.

 


	2. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are so horribly confusing, and Rosemarie doesn't know what she's feeling anymore.

**Eighth Summer**

"Try and catch me, Dragon Slayer!"

"You can't get away from me, you stinky dragon! Come on, Rose. Let's get him!"

Rosemarie giggles to herself as she picks up her stick and chases after Cassandra and Remington. He's playing as the dragon today. Cassandra and Remington go tumbling down the hill ahead of her, but the scream that follows removes all excitement from her.

The air smells like burnt grass.

Her elder brothers and mother come barreling from the house, all displaying varying degrees of shock. Rosemarie crests the hill, and her face lights up. Flames dance on Remington's hands. He looks to be a cross between excitement and fear, but fear dominates his facial features when Cassandra backs away from him. 

"Someone send for the Templars! He needs to go to the circle." Emil states,and Delphina whirls on him.

"He's perfectly capable of staying here, Emil. Your father is a Templar, and I'm a mage. He has everything he needs here."

"No." Emil refuses, shaking his head. "Father has already faded to his lyrium madness, and Burgess is not here, making  _me_ head of House Trevelyan. Not to mention I have a child here, and I will not expose my son to a dangerous untrained mage."

Delpina places her hand on her son's arm, expression pleading. "He's your brother. He'll be all alone in the circle. Emil, you can't."

The sound of too many armored feet come thundering through the house, and a number of Templar's emerge from the back door. Cassandra has retreated to stand just behind Rosemarie and holds her hand in a tight grip. Panicked tears swim in Remington's eyes as he looks between the Templars and Delphina.

"Mama, I don't want them to take me." 

Delphina steals herself, plastering a watery smile on her face as she takes her youngest son into her arms. "Don't worry, my love." She soothes, smoothing his hair away from his face. "The circle is a very safe place for mages, and the Templars will look after you. You can always come visit, as well. I promise."

The Templars surround the pair, preventing Rosemarie from reaching her brother. Had she not been paralyzed in a vague sense of fear, she'd have tried her best to fight them off. 

"Please hand us your son, Lady Trevelyan. We'll be in contact within a weeks time with how he has settled in."

The following moments are a horrible blur. Rosemarie watches in a tattered haze as the Templars take Remington's hand and half drag him back through the house. Her brain seems to restart and she sprints after them, hot tears sliding down her cheeks. Cassandra follows behind her. Emil grabs Rosemarie before she can make it through the door and restrains her as she struggles while Delphina does the same to Cassandra.

"They can't take him!" Rosemarie shouts, banging her small fits against Emil's side. "They can't take my brother and leave me here!"

-

"I hope I'm a mage, too, so I can go with Remi." Rosemarie says later that night after she and Cassandra have climbed into bed. They lie facing each other, stuffed animals tucked against their chests and holding hands.

"What will you do if you aren't a mage?" Cassandra asks, fighting to keep her eyes open. 

Rosemarie thinks for a moment, studying her best friend's face in the dying candle light. "I'll be a Templar. But not the kind who makes brothers leave their sisters." With a yawn Cassandra shimmies closer, tucking their clasped hands beneath her chin. 

"You're really brave."

"You are, too."

"Goodnight, Rose. I'll see you when we dream."

"Yes." Rosemarie mumbles back. "When we dream." 

Tonight is anything but a good night, though. Remington is in the circle, wherever that is, and he can't dream with them. And it's all Emil's fault. Stupid Emil and his stupid baby. Rosemarie didn't even want a 'nephew', whatever that was. Stupid, stinky Emil had to call the Templars because of his stupid, stinky son. Delphina let them take Remington, too. The only people who'd tried to stop them were herself and Cassandra.

"Don't cry, Rose. He'll come back." Cassandra whispers, letting go of her hand to reach up and wipe Rosemarie's tears. 

"I miss him." She whispers back.

"Me, too."

-

**Tenth Summer**

“Cass, get down. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I am not a child, Rose.”

“You’re literally nine!”

“And? You’re only a few months older than me, yet you started your Templar training years ago.”

Rosemarie scoffs, hands braced against Cassandra’s ankles as she attempts to balance the girl on her shoulders. “That’s because I have to protect Remi in the circle. No one else is going to do it.”

“I got it!” Cassandra exclaims, and she does a fancy little jump off of Rosemarie’s shoulders. Then she turns to face her friend, a small pout to her lips. “And I’m sure the Templars already there can protect him. That’s what they’re supposed to do, anyway.”

“Well, yeah,” Rosemarie retorts, “but I _want_ to protect him.”

Cassandra brushes the hair that’d escaped her ponytail from her face, and Rosemarie’s cheeks grow red. She’s so pretty.

“We should go before the servants catch us.” Cassandra states matter-of-factly. “Last one to the field is a pile of horseshit!"

“Cass!” Rosemarie gasps, breaking into a sprint after her best friend. “You’re not supposed to say those words!”

“You can’t stop me!”

The two giggle to themselves as they run out of the house and race to the field where the horses graze in the fall. Cassandra reaches the weeping willow tree seconds before Rosemarie, whooping in triumph through her pants.

"I beat you!!"

Rosemarie slides down the trunk of the tree, leaning her head back to try and get more air. She blows raspberries at Cassandra in retaliation. "Give me a cookie, Lady Pentaghast."

"I'm no Lady. I'm a dragon hunter." Cassandra slides down the trunk to rest beside Rosemarie, pulling a cookie out of the jar and handing it to her. They both munch on the cookies in silence, content to watch the bumblebees float lazily between the flowers. They can see the whole estate from where they sit. "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

There's a small pause as Cassandra swallows the cookie in her mouth. "Will you remember me? When you're a Templar, I mean."

Rosemarie turns to look at Cassandra, face screwed in confusion. "Of course I will. What kind of question is that?"

A blush dusts the apples of Cassandra's full cheeks as she glances away. She scrubs the cookie dust from her hands onto the ends of her pants. There was no one to put them both in dresses this morning.

"I just didn't want to- I mean... I'm not good with words, Rose. You know that."

"So show me."

They both sit on their knees to face each other, and Cassandra holds both of Rosemarie's hands in her own.

"When you go to the circle, I won't see you anymore." She settles on, squeezing Rosemarie's hands and refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Oh." Rosemarie whispers in a small voice. "You're not going to lose me, Cass. I'll always come home to visit you, and we'll write like we do when you go back to your uncle's. We're best friends forever."

"Do you mean it?"

"More than anything."

They sit back against the tree and go back to watching the bumblebees until Cassandra rests her head on Rosemarie's shoulder. "Wake me when it's time to practice with Anthony." She says, and they fall silent again. Rosemarie reflects in that silence, willing the blush off her cheeks. 

She's not even sure she wants to be best friends with Cassandra anymore. All the books they've snuck from Nathaniel's old room describe feelings like she's had, but they're always about boys. The girls in those books only like boys, only feel happy and in love with boys. The books aren't very clear about what love is supposed to feel like, either. Some of them say it's an intense feeling that you feel with your whole body, and the other ones say it's soft and tender. 

Rosemarie wishes she knew what love was. If she knew what it was, she could know if it'd mess up her being best friends with Cassandra. Nothing could mess that up because she'd promised they'd be best friends forever. They were supposed to row up together and be happy. Whatever love was, whatever these feelings were, it could mess everything up. 

Because you can love your best friend, and she definitely loved Cassandra. But can you  _love_ your best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you sang what i'm hoping you sang after reading the title, my mission is complete.


	3. This is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many years later does Cassandra say to her, "You are the reason my standards are so very high."

**Eleventh Summer**

“Rose, I cannot _believe_ you got kidnapped. How did you even manage that? How dumb do you have to be?”

“Remi, don’t make fun of Rose. We both know she’s incompetent.”

“You look really pretty in that fancy frilly dress, Lady Pentaghast.”

There’s a pause as Cassandra turns to glare at Rosemarie, who only grins smugly in response.

“On second thought, make fun of her all you want. She’s dumber than your old horse.”

The three continue to poke fun at each other until Nathaniel comes to get Remington. Cassandra and Rosemarie are left in a comfortable silence as the maids help to dress them. The warm summer breeze makes the wispy curtains seemingly float around them, and Rosemarie can’t help but watch Cassandra through her mirror. The other girl sees her through her own mirror and waves.

Cassandra looks an awful lot like a princess. From the way her dress flows so freely on her frame, to the gentle movement of her hair in the breeze, and the lightness on her face as she smooths out anything that bothers her. Rosemarie can’t help but to sigh. Her chest grows warm and the heat spreads to the apples of her cheeks and the tips of her fingers.

“You look beautiful, Mistress.” The elven maid who had been helping her dress whispers.

“Thank you.” Rosemarie whispers back. She pauses then, and drums her fingers against her thighs. “Ellera?”

“Yes, Mistress?”

Rosemarie lowers her voice even further and beckons Ellera closer. “Do you think girls can like girls?”

Her heart races in her chest, gaze flickering from Ellera’s wide eyes to Cassandra’s reflection in the mirror. She’s stepping out thin limb, arms reaching for other sticks to balance but only finding leaves. She’s trusting Ellera with this insecurity.

The elven woman’s eyes leave Rosemarie’s through the mirror and settle on the back of the other maid who is helping dress Cassandra. “I’d like to think so, Mistress.”

-

“Why did Burgess have to have so many dress rehearsals if he wasn’t going to have his wedding until today?” Cassandra whispers to her nearly a week later as they both crouch with Remington behind the large refreshments table.

“Because he’s a weird old man? I don’t know.” Remington whispers back, reaching up to grab one of the champagne flutes from the table. He sips from it and makes a face before sipping from it a few more times. “This stuff is so weird. You should try it.”

“Are you sure about that? I feel like Mama would get mad.” Rosemarie whispers in concern, eyes growing wide as Cassandra grabs a flute for herself and sips from it.

“Really, Rose. Give it a try.”

Sufficiently pressured, Rosemarie snags a flute from the top of the table and sips it. Her tongue adjusts to the flavor within the next few sips and then she nearly chugs it, fascinated with the way it tastes both sour and sweet. She shivers when she’s finished it and reaches for another one.

“These are really good. Don’t tell Mama, though.”

“As if. Mama would probably kill us.”

“Don’t tell Anthony either. He said he wanted to watch me if I had any of the fizzy drinks.”

The room swims with the more they drink, and somewhere along the line they stop caring. The three of them sneak from the banquet hall to the best of their abilities and stumble to the playroom hand-in-hand.

They’re rounding a corner when Rosemarie turns to look over her shoulder, and she watches with wide eyes as Ellera gets a kiss from the other maid who’d helped them dress all those times. Amy, she thinks her name was. Rosemarie’s heart beats faster than it ever has as she turns her gaze back to Cassandra who giggles in front of her, sparkling like glass in the dying sunlight.

Girls can like girls.

_Girls can like girls._

-

**Twelfth Summer**

This is it.

This _has_ to be it.

Ellera had helped her pick the flowers, the book, the blanket. This wouldn’t have ever been possible without her.

“I believe in you, young Miss.”

“Thank you. I’m so nervous.”

“You’ll do wonderful, I’m sure. Now, the flowers?”

“Lavender roses. Love at first sight. It’s also kind of funny, because my name is Rose and all.”

Ellera smiles at her and runs the brush through Rosemarie’s newly cut hair. No longer does it hang to her waist, instead falling to brush her shoulders. “You’ll do great.”

Rosemarie waves as she leaves her room and half-slinks out of the house and towards the weeping willow tree she and Cassandra had claimed all those years ago. She can feel her throat closing as Cassandra comes into view, and without thinking she tucks the roses behind her back.

It’s not too late to back out, is it?

“Rose, what are you hiding back there?”

It’s too late. She’s fucked. Ooohhhhhhh, she’s so fucked. This is going to ruin their friendship. Cassandra obviously doesn’t like her back. Maybe Cassandra doesn’t even like girls. That’s probably it, and not the dream she’d had of them maybe getting married someday. They aren’t even going to be best friends anym-

“Are these for me?”

“Um…” Rosemarie clears her throat and thrusts the roses into Cassandra’s open hands. “Yes! I- uh- I hope you like them.”

Cassandra lifts them to her nose and smells them, a small confused smile spreading across her face. “Thank you, Rose. But why are you giving me flowers?”

She should just stop now. Rosemarie should really just laugh it off and ignore the small book of poetry that’s tucked into the back of her pants. But the cover is cold against her heated skin, and ignoring it seems impossible.

“Actually, I have something to tell you. If you’d like to listen. Which you totally don’t have to, and I feel like I kind of sound like a bitch now so I’m so sorry, but-“

“Rose! You know you can tell me anything.”

“Right.” Rosemarie nods to herself and gestures to the blanket that sits hidden under the branches of the willow tree. “Have a seat then, please.” They both sit, one far more comfortable than the other, and Rosemarie pulls the book from her pants. She has to inhale deeply a few times to try and calm herself before she begins.

“I loved you first: but afterwards your love

Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song

As drowned the friendly cooings of my dove.

Which owes the other most? my love was long,

And yours one moment seemed to wax more strong;

I loved and guessed at you, you construed me”

Rosemarie stops then, glancing over at Cassandra’s darkening cheeks and trying not to panic. She hasn’t told her to stop yet, so maybe she likes her too.

“And loved me for what might or might not be –

Nay, weights and measures do us both a wrong.

For verily love knows not ‘mine’ or ‘thine;’

With separate ‘I’ and ‘thou’ free love has done,

For one is both and both are one in love:

Rich love knows nought of ‘thine that is not mine;’

Both have the strength and both the length thereof,

Both of us, of the love which makes us one.”

Her throat feels impossibly dry when she finishes, and now she refuses to look at Cassandra. This is it. This is the moment that will either ruin their friendship or give them something new. This is the moment that’d flooded her nicest dreams, but this is also the moment that demons had twisted to try and trick her in her nightmares. This is _it_.

“I don’t know what to say.” Cassandra whispers, and Rosemarie can feel her heart breaking. She shouldn’t have said anything about it. This all could have been avoided if she’d simply kept her desires to herself.

But then Cassandra reaches for her hand with a new kind of delicacy, and Rosemarie’s heart soars. She clasps her hand tightly, dragging her thumb over Rosemarie’s knuckle. This is the part in the books where the boy and the girl would kiss. But there was no boy here. And that was okay.

“Can I kiss you?” Rosemarie whispers, and she can feel her face growing red. Cassandra nods her confirmation and turns to face her.

They’re awkward as they lean in, even more so when they’re lips touch, but it is magical and sparkly all the same. Childhood innocence blends within their beating hearts to draw them closer, and a few moments later they part to smile at each other. Their clasped hands make holding each other difficult, but a few moments of rearranging provides the comfort they need.

“I didn’t know girls could like girls.” Cassandra whispers after a while, and Rosemarie nods. She hadn’t known that either. “All the books talk about girls liking boys.”

“So how do you know you like me?” Rosemarie finds herself asking, angling her head down to try and meet Cassandra’s eyes.

“I don’t know. I just kind of feel warm with you, I guess. Like even when it gets really cold, you being here can make me warm.”

Rosemarie’s heart swells as she holds Cassandra closer. They watch the swaying leaves of the tree and the passing clouds before Cassandra whispers, “What does this make us? We’re still best friends, right?”

“I’d like to think so.”

There’s a small thud when Cassandra bats Rosemarie’s side, but their content smiles don’t fall. “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t know.” Rosemarie finally whispers, drumming her fingers along Cassandra’s shoulder. “I guess we’re ‘courting’ now. Whatever that means.”

Cassandra makes a noise of disgust. “Courting is such an old people word. I think we should have something else.”

“Okay. Like what?”

“What if I called you… My Rose?”

“That’s what my mom calls me, Cass.”

Cassandra makes another noise of disgust. “Well, yes. But this time you’re _My_ Rose.”

“And what will I call you then?”

“Something nobody else calls me.”

“Cassie.”

“ _Do not!_ ”

“I’m doing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the poem i used was written by Christina Rossetti. i'm not sure if it has a real title, as the title on the website was just the first line. i'm gonna leave the link here for anyone who wants to read it on the actual site  
> https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/50507/i-loved-you-first-but-afterwards-your-love


	4. Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decades later, when they rest in these same positions, Cassandra will only be able to smile.

**Thirteenth Summer**

“I can’t believe your brother had twins.”

“Cassie, I already told you twins run in the family. Where do you think Remi and I came from?”

Cassandra makes a face and waggles her eyebrows, a sneaky grin worming onto her face. “I have a few ideas.”

“You’re terrible.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

They snicker to themselves, walking hand in hand towards the stable.

“Do you think you’d have twins?” Cassandra asks her, running her thumb along the place where their hands meet. Rosemarie’s eyebrows crinkle as she ponders, kicking a rock with the inside of her riding boot.

“I’m not sure. Mama says I need a husband to have kids.”

There’s a long pause as Cassandra exhales, turning away from Rosemarie in her own insecurity. “Do you want a husband?”

“No.” The answer is an easy one, one riding on the wings of honesty and bathed in affection. “I’d much rather have you.”

Red colors two youthful sets of cheeks, bashful gazes looking anywhere but each other. Hands are unclasped to push the stable doors open, giving way to the rows of horse stalls on the inside. Most have been sent out to graze, but the few who remain inside perk up at the girls’ entrance. Cassandra’s horse stomps a few times at the sight of her.

“Oh, someone’s missed you.” Rosemarie teases, moving toward her own Thoroughbred and rubbing his neck affectionately.

“Yes!” Cassandra laughs, running her hands along the Appaloosa’s muzzle. “I missed you too, Handsome.” Handsome sniffs around her neck, stomping impatiently. “I’m ready to head out, My Rose. What about you?”

Rosemarie climbs onto her own horse, a grin on her face and challenge in her eyes. “Depends on if you can keep up with Lettuce and I.”

“Oh, you’re so on.”

-

They’ve ridden all the way to the Trevelyan’s family lake house – where they’re definitely not supposed to be – when Rosemarie finally motions for them to stop. The dismount from their horses and release them into the pasture behind the house, watching in content as their boys trot around each other and begin to play.

“We’re going to get in trouble for being here.” Cassandra says after a while, eyebrows raising when Rosemarie shimmies in through one of the windows and unlocks the large glass door.

“You’re usually the one causing problems, Cassie. No one will even notice we’re missing, anyway. They’ll all be too busy with the new babies.”

Rosemarie undoes the laces of her boots and kicks them off, dancing across the perfectly packed stone of the floor and collapsing on a large chair near the windows. Cassandra comes over to join her, lying by her side and resting her head on Rosemarie’s chest.

“Why’re we here?” Cassandra asks after a while, keeping her voice soft on the off chance Rosemarie had fallen asleep. Rosemarie jerks underneath her in response, wiggling out of the chair and jumping to her feet.

“That reminds me! Stay here, I have a surprise.”

Cassandra exhales, a fond smile spreading on her face. “Maker preserve me…”

There’s shuffling in the kitchen, and Cassandra can hear the faint noises of Rosemarie shuffling through cupboards followed by a quiet ‘Aha!’ Then Rosemarie comes scurrying back into the large front room, a small box in hand.

“I got you something.” Rosemarie breathes, the softest hue of red rising to color her cheeks. “I hope you like it.”

The box has swirling patterns along the outside of it, and closer inspection proves them to be grape vines. Cassandra takes it into her hands, dragging her thumbs along the carved wood and glancing up at Rosemarie. “Did you make this, Rose?”

“Yes! I mean, I had to find a bunch of people to help me but- yeah. I did.”

Cassandra grins and pops the box open, though that grin quickly falls and is replaced by a slack jaw. It’s a music box. It plays a tune she’d only heard a few times, one her mother and Delphina would sing when they were very small. The figure in the middle is intricately sculpted, posed and spinning as though she were dancing to the song as well.

“It’s beautiful.” Cassandra chokes, welling hazel eyes moving from the box to Rosemarie’s worried brown ones. “Thank you.”

“I hope you like it, Cassie.” Rosemarie mumbles, crouching in front of where Cassandra sits and wiping her tears.

The laugh that leaves Cassandra is warm. She places the box beside her on the chair and reaches forward, cradling Rosemarie’s face in her hands and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I love it.”

-

**Fourteenth Summer**

“Emil is going to kill us if he catches us here.”

“Yeah, no shit. Why do you think we’re in here while he’s out, Cassie?”

“Why are we even in here?”

Rosemarie scoffs from her place on top of Emil’s desk, thumbing over the spines of the books on the highest shelf. “Because he specifically told me _not_ to come in here and mess with his stuff.”

“So you’re messing with his stuff?” Cassandra asks, exasperation clear in her voice. “Do you want him to hit you again?”

“I’ll hit him back, this time. He’s not going to pick on me any- oh! What is- ew.”

“What’d you find?”

“A book about _sex_.”

Cassandra’s nose scrunches in her disgust, though she catches the book with ease when Rosemarie throws it down to her. A blush colors her cheeks as she studies the cover. “Rose… this is about two girls.”

“Oh.” There’s a pause as Rosemarie jumps down from the desk, moving behind Cassandra to look at the cover over her shoulder. “What do you want to do with it?”

“I’m not sure.” Another prolonged pause stretches between the both of them as they try to ignore the growing tension both inside and around them. “Should we read it?”

Rosemarie’s breath is hot on Cassandra’s neck, the world seeming to fade away around them. “We can. If you want to.”

“Okay.”

They move back to Rosemarie’s room, curling together on the plush bed and opening the book. It’s more of a picture book than a novel, and it’s more of an instruction manual than a picture book after that. Tension builds between the both of them, blush on cheeks and flexing fingers on thighs. Breath is held when one of them shifts to adjust, soft suggestions made to open ears and racing hearts.

It’s the end of the summer, the end of Cassandra’s stay, when they finally act on the things they read and the suggestions they made to each other.

The hug they share before Cassandra climbs into the carriage that’s to take her home is more intimate than the last summer she’d left. They hold each other tighter, hands fisted in shirts, chests pressed together. Cassandra’s nose brushes Rosemarie’s neck as she leaves gentle kisses on her collarbone, and Rosemarie peppers gentle kisses into Cassandra’s hair.

“I’ll see you next summer, My Rose.”

“Same to you, Cassie. Don’t forget to write.”

“We both know I’d never.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> litty, and i can't stress this enough, titty  
> i, as a glorified asexual, don't like writing about sex. especially when these two babies are babies. but most teenagers are also h o r r i b l y horny, so i figured it'd happen sooner or later. i just hope i got the innocence of it across.


	5. Two Rings and A Pendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is stronger? Determination spurred by love, or determination spurred by tragedy?

**Fifteenth Summer**

"I can't believe they let you come to Val Royeaux with us!"

Remington scoffs, arms looped through Cassandra and Rosemarie's. "I'm not a prisoner, Rose. I can leave whenever I so choose."

"'So choose'?" Cassandra asks, leaning around to squint into Remington's face. "What have then been teaching you to make you talk like that?"

"Proper grammar. You two are simply... uneducated."

"Wow. Rude."

After a small pause, Remington grins. "So I take it Mother has yet to catch on to the two of you?"

"Mm. Yeah. I'd feel bad for sneaking around, but I'm so fucking happy."

"Awe, Rose! That's so sweet!" 

Remington makes a fake gagging noise, wiggling away from the two girls and walking over to one of the booths. Rosemarie follows after him, making eyes at him when she spots a dragon pendant in a soft gold color. "Do it." Remington whispers, leaning awkwardly on the table to block Cassandra's view. He notices the other girl eyeing a ring engraved with a rose, and he wiggles his eyebrows in approval. Now he's hiding both of them from each other, and his grin from them both. 

When they sit down for lunch, Remington watches in satisfaction as his best friends lean close to each other, soft gazes meeting as they trade bits of their food. His heart aches when he thinks about how little he sees them. The years he's been gone - been taken - have seemingly been some of the nicest ones. Maybe he only thinks that because he's trapped inside the circle, but the thought still stands. His sisters are growing up without him.

It hurts more than he thought it would.

-

After a tearful goodbye to Remington, Cassandra and Rosemarie lay out on her bed in the dying sunlight, hands clasped between them. They exchange stories from what they'd done during the previous seasons; talking about the people they'd met and the places they'd seen.

"Are you sure you want to be a Templar, Rose? You didn't seem to like the ones who followed Remi around."

"Of course I didn't. They're keeping him from having fun with us. All kinds of posturing and bullshit. And did you see the bruises on his wrists? I'm almost positive they're from his  _handlers_."

The venom in the word has Cassandra flinching away, not expecting such a thing from her lover's mouth. "I did see them. But I didn't... are you sure?"

"Definitely." Rosemarie sneers, eyebrows furrowing so deeply they give her wrinkles. "As soon as I become a Templar, I'm going to report them. Abusing the mages in your care is against the rules. Shit, abusing  _anyone_ should be against the rules."

Cassandra hums, searching for anyway to diffuse Rosemarie's rapidly building anger. "Oh, yeah. I got you something."

"What, really? I got you something, too."

"Ooo! Does that mean we can do a gift switch? It'll be so romantic."

The smile that spreads across Rosemarie's face is fond, anger dissipating and being replaced with pure adoration. "Of course we can." 

They sit up on the bed and face each other, gifts held out and ready to be swapped. As Cassandra leans forward to try and get a better look, Rosemarie swoops in and presses a kiss to her lips, swapping the gifts in the process.

"Rose! That wasn't fair!"

"Boohoo, you lil' baby. Open your gift."

"No. You first." 

"No."

"Well I'm not going to open mine until you open yours."

A moment of silence follows, and Rosemarie finally rolls her eyes. "Fine then. We'll open them together. On the count of three, okay? One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Cassandra coos over her gift, fighting tears as she traces the dragon with delicate fingers. Rosemarie slips the ring onto her thumb, a grin settling on her face as she spins it a little. "Won't you help me put it on?" Cassandra asks her, and Rosemarie shifts behind her to do so. She does the clasp and looks into Cassandra's eyes in the mirror across from her bed, her grin softening as she presses gentle kisses along Cassandra's shoulders.

"I love it." Cassandra whispers. Rosemarie smiles, crawling over her lover and following her into the sheets.

"And I love  _you_."

* * *

**Sixteenth Summer**

Rosemarie scares herself awake one night when she comes to the startling realization that she wants to marry Cassandra. The woman in question sleeps soundly beside her, seemingly unaware of the thoughts running through Rosemarie's head. 

Can they even get married? Are girls allowed to marry other girls, or is that not something they can do? Would Cassandra even  _want_ to marry her? 

Questions run like ice through her veins, but a sense of certainty also swirls within her.

Rosemarie loves Cassandra. She's loved her for years, and will continue to love her. Cassandra is beautiful inside and out, from the bark of her laughter to the curl of her toes when Rosemarie gets it  _just right_. And Andraste be damned if the Chantry thinks they can tell Rosemarie she can't marry the woman of her dreams. No one gets to make that call but her. Well, one person does. She slithers out of bed and drafts a letter to Anthony, asking if it'd be all right for her to marry Cassandra. While Cassandra is her own woman who can make her own decisions, Rosemarie knows how much Cassandra values her brother's opinion.

The reply comes a month later, and Rosemarie genuinely sobs in her relief. Anthony gives her the okay, and even sends one of Cassandra's rings for her to use as a base.

It's hard to sneak away from Cassandra when they spend nearly every second together, but Ellera is nice enough to help her out. Rosemarie heads into the lower part of Ostwick with as much money as she could fit in her pocket and finds one of the few craftsmen who inhabits the city, and she asks him to help her. 

"It won't be ready for a while." He tells her after he's seen the design she created. "How much time do I have?"

"As much as you need. I've seen your work before, I know the wait is worth it."

Cassandra leaves that summer without a ring, but Rosemarie is prepared. She's going to do it the very night Cassandra comes back next summer, and everything is going to be perfect.

At least it would have been. But then Anthony died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 4am and i have no impulse control enjoy. maybe i'll finish this tonight (read as, this morning) maybe i won't who knows


	6. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it ends, isn't it?

**Seventeenth Summer**

Her mother had wept when they'd received the news of Anthony's death, and Rosemarie can wholeheartedly agree that she did the same. It was like losing another brother, but this time she'd lost him for good. She discards her tears when the carriage that brings Cassandra arrives, determined to be a good support for the girl she loves. The ring rests on her desk upstairs, proposal long forgotten in favor of making Cassandra feel safe.

But the carriage door opens, and there is no Cassandra. A small crate rests in her place, and the driver hoists it out and into her arms. "The Master sends his regards." Is all she says before she closes the carriage door and climbs back onto her seat, sending the carriage careening down their long pathway again.

Had their been a mistake? Had Rosemarie gotten the date wrong? That  _was_ Cassandra's carriage; she should be here by now. 

She carries the crate up to her room in a dazed kind of confusion, setting it carefully on her bed. Her heart is in her throat as she pries it open, confusion turning to panic when she sees the contents.

A music box, a dragon pendant, and hundreds of letters. 

Only one has Cassandra's handwriting, and Rosemarie breaks the seal with shaking hands. Fury and heartbreak fight for control as she reads the words scribbled on the page, breath catching in her throat as she sobs. 

How could she?  _How could she_?

Rosemarie opens the music box and dumps the pendant inside, stumbling over to her desk and throwing the ring in as well. They all mean nothing now. It all means  _nothing_ now. She sprints through the house, vision nearly lost to her in the midst of her tears, and some distant part of her is glad she knows the way by heart. Even still, she trips over one of the roots and cuts her lips on a pointed rock. 

The willow tree had always been beautiful in the summer time. They'd shared so many moments hidden beneath it's branches, watching the clouds roll by between the gaps in the leaves. 

But now?

Now it is tainted. It reeks of lies, of cheating, of false sympathy. It reeks of  _Cassandra_.

Rosemarie buries the music box and it's contents with a broken heart. She curls against the trunk and holds herself, any semblance of safety and self-acceptance ripped from her in only a few words. Like a mantra it runs through her head, making sure she knows exactly where she stands.

Cassandra had  _never_ loved her.

* * *

_Rosemarie,_

_I've kept up this charade long enough. There is no reason for me to continue coming to see you when there is nothing there for me, and I refuse to play into this delusion any longer._

_The Chantry forbids the game we have been playing, and I intend to live by it from now on. I indulged you long enough. I'm giving you back everything you ever sent me; I no longer need it. I'm moving on with my life, and you should do the same._

_If you're being particularly dense today, I'm going to put it as simply as I can. I don't love you. I never loved you. I am incapable of feeling these feelings for women, and I'm sure you are, too. The right man will come along for you eventually, Rosemarie. You shouldn't try to be with women._

_I don't want to be friends, either. I want nothing to do with you._

_Goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dog is literally trying to lay on my keyboard so i'll go to bed but i am u n s t o p p a b l e

**Author's Note:**

> i won't be delving super deep into Remi and Cass' history together in my main Inquisition fic but i know (read as "i'm hoping") people are interested enough in the backstory to enjoy this. it will give a better insight into just how close they were as younglings


End file.
